


The Story of How Lioness Yang Learned How to Roar!

by LionXiaoLong



Series: Lioness Yang One-Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Lion Faunas Yang Xiao Long, Lioness Yang, Little Ruby, Little Yang, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little lion faunas Yang can't roar properly. So little Ruby is determined to teach her. -One-Shot- Disclaimer: I do Not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I'm only doing this to entertain and to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of How Lioness Yang Learned How to Roar!

Yang found it difficult to roar. She would try and try but always came out small. Maybe because she was small she was only 6 at the time. Her dad was no help he would just laugh and say it was cute, and uncle qrow would just pat the top of my head and say "someday". Yang was frustrated she was a lion Faunas but why couldn't she properly roar. 4 year old Ruby was determined to help her sister and teach her how to roar.

"Alright sis all you have to do I take a deep breath, reach into your own being and then try to make the loudest noise you can" Ruby demonstrated "ROOAAR…. Like that now you try"

Yang laughed "sis all you did was yell out the word roar"

"It's just an example" Ruby says convincing her sister to try.

"Okay then" yang attempted to roar but it still sounded the same like a kitten trying to meow.

She practiced for weeks with Ruby helping her but still no success. Till one day when there dad took them to the park.

"I'll go get us some water from dad" yang said leaving to find dad and leaving Ruby in the sand pit.

"Alright I'll wait here" Ruby said happily building castles the in the sand.

While yang was away some bullies decide to step on Ruby's creation.

"Hey this our park so why don't you get lost little red" one of the bullies said obviously the leader of the three.

"No" Ruby said defiantly "this place is for everyone to share and have fun it doesn't belong to you"

"Why you little" the leader said picking up poor little Ruby and throwing her out of the sandbox. Ruby had tears in her eyes but wouldn't back down.

The bullies were about to get really violent but then the heard this loud noise like a roar. "What was that?" One of them asked. "A monster?" Another said.

Ruby saw who it was. Her big sister not to far from her and standing a little ways behind the bullies. She had roared properly and it was because of her. Ruby was so happy.

Yang roared again and the bullies ran off screaming about a monster. Yang ran to her sister to check if she was alright.

"Rubes are you alright they didn't hurt you did they" yang says concern all over her voice.

Ruby shook her head and yang sighed in relief.

"You roared" Ruby said happily smile as bright as can be.

"I guess I did" yang said smiling as well "thank you for the training sis" yang says pulling her little sister into a hug.

Ruby giggled "anytime for my big sister"

And from that day on yang has been able to roar properly and fiercely and Ruby is always proud at the fact that it was because of her that yang can roar.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. This was one of the first fanfic's i attempted to write for the RWBY Fandom.
> 
> (Sorry it's short)


End file.
